El Renacer Del Fénix
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Cuando Hermione pierde a su familia, renace desde las cenizas pidiendo venganza, la decisión que cambiara su destino, conduciéndola hacia una serie de eventos que la formaran como persona, para mal de sus enemigos. Estos se sorprenderán cuando ya no se encuentren con la joven estudiosa, si no con la guerrera perfecta formada por, nada mas y nada menos que: Draco Malfoy.
1. Razones

**El renacer del Fénix**

**Capitulo 01: ****Razones**

Hermione Granger estaba emocionada como nunca antes, las cosas estaban mejorando mucho para ella y sus mejores amigos, Ronald y Harry, además, había recibido la invitación de la boda de Bill y Fleur, una excelente oportunidad para declarársele a Ron, su amor secreto desde hacían unos años.

También, ya tenía planeado pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con los Weasley, quienes se habían convertido en su segunda familia, aunque esta era mágica y la entendía un poco más que sus padre muggles, a quienes a pesar de que los amaba y no los cambiaría por nada, seguían sin entender algunas de las peculiaridades de su única hija. Luego, empezaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al que asistía desde los once años.

Pero no estaba tan entusiasmada por esto último, porque cuando finalizaba el sexto año sufrió una experiencia traumática cuando cerca de veinte mortifagos penetraron en el castillo con intenciones de asesinar a su líder, Albus Dumbledore. El encargado de esa tarea había sido Draco Malfoy, el chico al que Hermione mas detestaba, pero que misteriosamente le había dado aviso a Dumbledore sobre los planes en su contra, salvándolo así de una muerte segura, mas aun cuando llego al castillo debilitado por andar con Harry en una extraña misión.

Nadie sabía con que motivos Malfoy se había entregado, esa información solo la poseían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aunque según Harry, Ron y Hermione debía ser algo muy emotivo o (palabras de Ron) alguna buena treta porque al acabar la reunión, Tonks abrazo al susodicho mientras largaba unas cuantas lagrimas (y su pelo se volvia naranja por la tristeza) haciendo que Draco "Huron" Malfoy, tomara un leve color rosáceo en sus pálidas mejillas, formando un cuadro que quedaría en la memoria burlesca de Ron para siempre.

Pero, por mientras, estaba en su casa con sus padres, estos estaban cocinando unas hamburguesas porque recién habían llegado de un día de campo, sol y pileta en casa de unos compañeros de trabajo de su padre. Bueno, compañeros, unas personas que tenía una pileta del tamaño de una cuadra y ni hablar de su casa de tres pisos, ellos, los McCallahan, provenían de una ancestral familia de abogados que habían resulto los muchos problemas de la familia Real de Gran Bretaña. Estaban forrados en dinero y se los consideraba los mejores del país, el padre de Hermione, George Granger, era el actual mano derecha de Michael McCallahan, lo que significaba que era el segundo abogado más solicitado aunque tanta atencion le había asqueado y hecho cambiar de opinión: ejercer su titulo de dentista, escapando así de la "fama", introduciendo a su familia en una cómoda vida de clase media común. Solo que como siempre, sus planes no resultaron porque poco a poco, esa vida normal fue todo menos lo que se llama común, en especial cuando estrellas de la tele y otros entretenimientos mundanos asistían con la seguridad de que si era buen abogado seria un excelente dentista.

Hermione fue a su cuarto, subiendo la escalera, porque una añoranza de sus amigos se había adueñado de su corazón, tal y como hacían algún tiempo Ronald era algo más que un amigo, a pesar de que estaba en pareja con Lavender Brown y que aparentaba no tener los mismos sentimientos que ella. Bueno, Harry parecía haber superado un momento esa sensación de que podía pasarle algo con Ginny, solo había sido un deseo del minuto porque ahora no sabía qué hacer de su vida amorosa, que era un caso de dos afortunadas solamente hasta la fecha.

Desde su habitación escucho a su madre abrir la puerta, aunque no le prestó la suficiente atencion porque estaba sumergida en un libro, buscando información sobre Horrocruxes, los objetos oscuros que andaban buscando Harry y Dumbledore, aunque este gravemente enfermo por una mortal enfermedad que tarde o temprano lo haría reunirse con su hermana, Ariadna. Albus le había contado la historia a Harry en un momento de debilidad, cuando antes de volver a Hogwarts y encontrarlo invadido de mortifagos, había bebido una poción alucinógena en una cueva del mar donde creía que estaba uno de los objetos que poseía parte del alma de Voldemort.

Por suerte, Draco Malfoy, habia traicionado a los mortifagos y protegido a un débil Dumbledore, acompañado con Harry, además de miembros de la orden y del E.D., habían hechado a los seguidores de Voldemort de Hogwarts, aunque aun asi no pudieron evitar la muerte de Molly Weasley, que destrozo a toda la familia y sus allegados.

Severus Snape habia desviado un encantameinto desconocido dirigido a Harry, con tan mala puntería que pego en un espejo y finalmente termino su trayectoria en la pierna de Molly, quien al terminar la batalla, alego tener una leve picazón pero que, al pasar veinticuatro horas, se habia convertido en una espinilla, que cuando se la revienta, dicho contenido mortal se esparce por toda la sangre: matando células y neuronas, destruyendo desde a dentro todo su sistema. Por lo que, cuarenta y ocho horas después de reventar su "grano inofensivo", Molly Weasley, madre sobreprotectora y ama de casa atareada, cerro sus ojos por ultima vez.

Al igual que hizo la madre de Hermione luego de emitir un grito desgarrador desde el salón, seguido por uno de su padre, al oir estos ruidos Hermione bajo rápidamente, con su corazón que se le salía del pecho, para encontrar un cuadro escalofriante, una imagen que nunca mas olvidaría, ni siquiera por un Obliviate:

Un cuerpo femenino yacía sobre la alfombra color crema, aunque eso era en antaño porque actualmente estaba de un rosa, absorbiendo la sangre que emanaba la madre de Hermione, que parecía una muñeca de trapo allí tirada, en una posición tan innatural que su hija inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sin vida. El vestido amarillo, tan colorido y veraniego, era ahora una mancha borrosa mientras la mirada de Hermione se dirigía a la misteriosa extraña que estaba torturando a su padre: vestía un vestido negro hasta los pies y su cabello castaño estaba pulcramente arreglado pero ni aun así, vestida como la alta sociedad, Bellatrix Lestrange no podía disfrazar su mirada desquiciada y cargada de locura o la macabra sonrisa de deleite que transformo su rostro cuando el Sr. Granger emitió su último suspiro de vida, siendo consciente de que su bebe, su hija tan amada, seria la próxima presa de esa extraña mujer.

Cuando Bella miro a Hermione, a esta un escalofrió de terror la recorrió: había olvidado su varita junto a su laptop, en su habitación que estaba escaleras arriba, por lo que en un acto de locura, salió corriendo hacia la escalera aunque la bruja la tomo por los castaños cabellos y golpeo su cabeza contra la barandilla de la elegante escalera que su madre con tanto esmero limpiaba.

-¡Sangre sucia, por fin te atrape! –gritaba con su voz esquizofrénica Bellatrix.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo Hermione, pero era inútil, la mortifago le hizo rápidamente un hechizo calmante, produciendo que los músculos se destensaran y desapareciera su fuerza, haciendo que su dueña quedara totalmente desprotegida.

-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! –rugía Bellatrix, con esa sonrisa eufórica que iba mas allá de toda piedad porque fue lo último que escucho Hermione antes de desmayarse por el dolor de innumerables crucios, aunque no fueron suficiente para que no escuchara un bombarda máxima dirigido seguramente al techo, produciendo el derrumbe de la gran mansión Granger.

Horas después, cuando las orbes marrones se abrieron, cinco rostros muy familiares aparecieron en su radar visual: Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, su esposa Tonks, Arthur Weasley y Alastor Moody.

-Hermione, querida, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –susurro el Sr. Weasley, quien se veía demacrado y con grandes ojeras.

Pero Hermione no contesto, solo se irguió en silencio, sintiendo como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en todo el cuerpo, haciéndola consiente de todos sus músculos, pero que ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sintió cuando miro hacia donde antes había estado la casa de sus padres, su hogar, ahora en ruinas humeantes, derrumbado hasta los cimientos y quemado hasta las vigas. Su perfecta vida era nada, su amistad con Harry y Ron era lo único que sobrevivía a la pérdida de dos de las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida, aunque ahora comprendió que cuando vio a Ron con Lavender no fue nada, las lagrimas que derramo con su corazón roto no habían sido verdaderas porque era ahora cuando sentía un maremoto de emociones destructivas.

No sentía ganas de llorar, no lloraría. Ella era fuerte aunque esa fuerza ahora no le serbia, pero tenía que lucir completamente lucida para cuando tomando una decisión importante susurro:

-La quiero muerta, yo misma la matare, quiero mi venganza, profesor Dumbledore y usted me la puede dar.

Los cinco integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se quedaron anonadados, habían esperado muchas reacciones pero no esa fría determinación a asesinar, cosa inconcebible para una muchacha de diecisiete años, y además, Dumbledore no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudaría a la pequeña.

-Hermione, pequeña…

-Quiero entrar a la Orden del Fénix, por mi propia voluntad.

La bomba fue lanzada sin anestesia, porque los presentes creían estar soñando: primero, se habían enterado del ataque a la familia de Hermione, llegando justo antes de que la casa en llamas de cayera sobre una inconsciente chica, quien estaba llena de sangre; segundo, Hermione quería venganza, tenía en loco deseo de entrar a la Orden, algo que no se debía a la edad, si no a la preparación psicológica y física correspondiente, una que Hermione carecía.

-Es imposible, Hermione, se racional, no tienes los conocimientos de hechicería, por más que seas la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, la vida no es un colegio –susurro Lupin, aunque no fueron consientes de nada mas cuando la muchacha se volvió hasta el pequeño bosquecito que rodeaba su antiguo hogar.

-Accio Ardilla –y un pequeño animal fue arrancado de su hogar, tal como la misma Hermione, quien volvió a murmurar las palabras que habían matado a sus padres- Crucio.

El minúsculo mamífero se empezó a removerse y chillar como si estuviera siendo víctima del más terrible dolor que existe, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de cinco humanos y la de su torturadora. Aunque el sufrimiento fue ávidamente mitigado cuando:

-Avada Kedavra –dijo Hermione con sus diecisiete años de vida, quitándole la posibilidad de esta a un ser inocente y sin culpa de nada pero que desafortunadamente su destino había dictado que estuviera cerca del lugar, sellando así su muerte- Espero no tener que repetirlo, aunque si no me permiten entrar a la orden, lo hare de nuevo y cuantas veces sea necesario.

Cuando Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore asintió suavemente con su cabeza, ninguno de los otros presentes emitió ruido alguno porque todos estaban viendo una visión monstruosa: una chica en la flor de su edad, que hacían instantes había matado a un criatura de la naturaleza, se había convertido en huérfana y era una promesa para su futuro, tenía la mirada vacía y sin brillo de una persona que había sufrido una gran pérdida. Los antes luminosos y jubilosos ojos castaños estaban ahora opacos y negruzcos, rezumando determinación, venganza, prometiendo la muerte de la asesina de sus padres.

Porque con ese sí, el corazón de Hermione de encogió, cerrándose en sí mismo, vaciándose completamente como mecanismo de autodefensa, dejando afuera toda piedad y a sus amigos, sus caminos allí se separaban, especialmente de Ronald, quien vivía en su eterna burbuja. Ahora era ella contra el mundo, solo ella.

Hermione contra su destino porque no caería como habían creído prever los demás, se había levantado, renaciendo de las cenizas hacia su propia venganza.


	2. Sorpresa De Bodas

**Gracias a todas las personitas que agregaron esta historia a Favoritos, a las que comentaron y a las que ahora la siguen, tienen mi mas legitimo agradecimiento por leer mi pequeña nueva locura, espero que este nuevo capítulo porque está dedicado a todos ustedes. Y a mi hijastra, Abitutis, a quien quiero mucho y su hermanastro, Mot, les manda saludos mientras tortura a los gatos buenos porque tratan de evitar que tome el mando del mundo de los gatos.**

* * *

**El Renacer Del Fénix**

**Capitulo 02: Sorpresa de Boda**

* * *

Una semana después de la muerte de los señores Granger y su hija aun no lloraba, era consciente que si se permitía pensar unos momentos a solas sobre sus padres, luego no habría nada que la consolara. Esa era una de las razones por las que ayudaba tanto a la pobre Fleur en su boda, que casi había sido cancelada por la muerte de Molly, aunque Bill dijo que ella hubiera querido que todos fueran felices a los tres meses de su ausencia pero esté nunca pensó que la hermosa y orgullosa Fleur Delacour (Muy pronto, Weasley) se apoyaría en el hombro de Hermione, cuando apenas la hablaba antes de ese hecho.

La otra razón era que Ron quería hablar con ella en privado, una señal de que podia querer declarársele y eso haría peligrar la compostura de Hermione, haciéndola llorar por su poco tacto aun cuando no supiera la verdad. Porque nadie aparte de Dumbledore, Tonks (quien le preguntaba cada diez minutos si quería hablar), Lupin, Arthur y Moody, sabían la pérdida de Hermione, aunque tal vez también en el mundo muggle los amigos más íntimos y los colegas de sus padres, pero por lo demás, los señores Granger estaban en una aventura contra los Alpes del Himalaya.

Toda la tarde había estado de acá para allá, organizando la posición de la carpa, consolando a Fleur, conversando con el señor Weasley para que le diera los anillos de la familia a Bill, discutiendo con la delegada del cáterin, cosiendo la pequeña rasgadura del vestido gris de Ginny, arreglándole las corbatas a Fred, George, Ron, Harry y Charlie, mandándole un vociferador a Percy para que asistiera, entre muchas otras cosas. Aunque ahora era tiempo de arreglarse ella: definiendo sus largos rulos, ahumando sus ojos, arqueando sus pestañas para hacer grande sus ojos miel, colocándose crema humectante, un poco de labial y su vestido azul. Era un modelo único, hecho por una de las mejores diseñadoras, Artemisa, una mujer a la que nadie había visto a la cara pero que era tan exclusiva que solo la familia real y sus conocidos tenían acceso a sus modelos, los cuales le recordaban a Hermione un poco a las túnicas, todos eran largos o mínimo hasta la rodilla, excepto este, el cual era a la mitad de su muslo.

Caminando con sus tacones altos, salió del cuarto de Ginny y bajo las escaleras de la madriguera mientras, por las ventanas, penetraban las luces desde la carpa de bodas, donde aparentemente estaban llegando invitados que eran recibidos por los hombres de la casa porque Ginny la estaba esperando en la cocina para salir juntas, según ella deslumbrarían mas así. La soltería le había pegado mal, desde que Harry y ella habían acordado que lo suyo solo era amistad, buscaba su chico de oro por todos lados, sin perderse ninguna oportunidad de coquetear o ligar con el hombre que se le parara delante.

-Guau, Hermione, ¡Que cuerpo! ¿Dónde lo tenias escondido? – La voz alegre de la Weasley pequeña la recibió, estaba peinando su cabello suavemente para entretenerse, y ahora sabía que a su hermano se le pondrían las orejas coloradas, más de lo que ya estaban desde que había llegado un invitado especial del que nadie sabía nada pero que Fleur había invitado.

-Entre telas –Contesto pícaramente Hermione, a quien se le habían coloreado las mejillas completando su maquillaje suave, dejándola deslumbrante aunque su ego recién estrenado bajo de posición porque en ese momento llego Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, quien iba vestida cual hada del bosque con su vestido verde agua con brillantes que parecía rocío mañanero.

-Ermione, ¿Me ayuda… ias con mi cabello? –Le pregunto humildemente, era una muy buena persona, muy tímida en realidad, su aparente orgullo era más vergüenza que otra cosa, además, claro de que tenia cierto parecido con Luna Lovegood por lo soñadora que era: creía en que el día que encontrara a su príncipe azul, este no caería por su sangre de veela, si no por su belleza interior.

-Listo –Dijo Hermione, poniendo un bello prendedor en la unión de ambas trenzas, unas que le rodeaban la cabeza cual corona de dama de honor-. ¿Vamos, Ginny? Los chicos nos deben estar esperando.

-Si, y no solo los chicos –Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa atrevida, mientras con fanfarronería acomodaba el corpiño de su vestido para mejor vista de sus cualidades femeninas-. ¡Al ataque!

-¿Llegaran los Malfoy? –Pregunto Gabrielle inocentemente, con sus ojos verdes brillantes al nombrar a los nuevos amigos de Bill, quien luego de que Draco Malfoy entregara a los mortifagos se hizo muy amigo de esté, tanto que lo había invitado a su boda, a pesar de las amenazas de Ron por no asistir.

-Si, ya lo han hecho y, debo agregar, que Narcisa Malfoy viste un modelito, ¡Espectacular! –Ginny comenzó a parlotear, muy excitada por tantos vestidos de alto nivel, inclusive el de ella, regalo de Hermione, otro de Artemisa-. Debo agregar que me recordó mucho al que llevas, Hermione, solo que el de la madre de Malfoy es hasta los pies y con capas de seda brillante. Pero el que esta delicioso con traje de etiqueta negro es Malfoy, por Merlín, la mujer que lo atrape será la envidia de toda mi vida, porque sé que nunca miraría a una Weasley –Una mueca desdeñosa apareció en su rostro-. Pero me conformo con mirarlo, esta tan comestible

-Vamos, Ginny, ya basta, te pones re cargosa cuando hablas sobre algún hombre que están "comestibles" –Dijo Hermione imitando la voz de su amiga con la última palabra, mientras salían hacia el patio y la carpa nupcial.

Las luciérnagas le daban a la noche un toque mágico, de cuento de hadas, que afirmaba el hecho de que era la mejor noche para una boda, perfectamente templada y los invitados estaban más que maravillados por el esplendor de la decoración, por lo que Hermione sonrió satisfecha por sus logros, luego de toda una educación sobre la perfecta anfitriona tenía que hacerlo bien.

Cuando diviso a sus amigos, apostados en la entrada de la carpa, y vio a Ronald, no sintió el familiar ramazón de ternura porque estaba algo desarreglado, si no una furia ciega porque no era capaz de ocuparse de sí mismo en el día mas importante de su hermano; por eso no fue consciente de que Harry estaba charlando con un hombre más alto, al que sin querer golpeo en el hombro por su prisa de ir a retar a Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Arréglate ese corbatín! Los invitados están llegando y te encuentran así, que vergüenza –Le empezó a exclamar Hermione, frente a un avergonzado pelirrojo.

-Herr… mione –Un fuerte asentó búlgaro hizo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco, esa era la voz de Viktor.

-¡Viktor! –Dijo, antes de lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de su amigo, quien se veía "comestible" en su traje.

-Tanto tiempo sin verrte.

-Sí, tanto tiempo, aunque has recibido mis cartas y los saludos de mis padres –Hermione consiguió mantener la compostura cuando susurro eso.

-Obviamente, mándale muchos saludos a la herr… mosa Jean, sus rrevistas le sirrvierr… on mucho a madre –Los ojos de Harry y Ron se abrieron considerablemente al saber que el búlgaro no solo conocía a los padres de Hermione, si no que se llevaba bien con ellos y tenían mucha familiaridad. As orejas de Ronald se pusieron coloradas por la noticia-. ¿Me permites? –Muy caballeroso le ofreció el brazo para que entraran juntos a la carpa, el cual Hermione acepto muy dichosa, con él era lindo estar, la escuchaba y comprendía.

Cuando la carpa estaba llena de gente, la boda estaba a punto de dar comienzo pero Hermione estaba sumida en conversaciones sobre poetas y escritores búlgaros con Viktor, Ron estaba sentado a su lado, muy enfurruñado hasta que se puso peor porque las mesas eran de a diez personas, su papel estaba a dos asientos de Hermione, y esta estaba sentada al lado de Viktor, hasta que llegaron los ocupantes de las sillas entre ella y Ronald, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy eran los ocupantes.

Hermione observo que Ginny tenía algo de razón, Draco Malfoy se veía muy apuesto con ese Armani y su madre estaba imponente con ese modelo, hasta que lo reconoció: no era cualquier modelo, era uno de la misma diseñadora de ella, Artemisa, lo que la extraño porque era una muggle, la aversión de los Malfoy.

-Siéntese, madre –Dijo Draco, mientras corría elegantemente la silla al lado de Ron para que Narcisa tomara asiento. Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de alabar el vestido se dio cuenta de algo: los ojos de Narcisa, hasta antes cargados de asco (las veces que la había visto había sido así) estaban ahora brillantes de ilusión y felicidad, sin ningún rasgo de discriminación hacia ningún invitado.

-Gracias, Draco. Muy buenas noches a todos –Saludo amablemente a los ocupantes de la mesa, aunque solo Viktor no quedo lo suficientemente anonadado para no contestar.

-Buenas, Srra. Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, excelente modelo, por cierto –Susurro Hermione luego de aclararse la garganta disimuladamente, quería sacarle la verdad porque estaba segura de que ese era un modelo de Artemisa.

-Gracias, Srta. Granger, igual que el suyo, si me permite agregar, ¿Artemisa? –Dijo con sus ojos brillantes de una emoción que Hermione fue incapaz de adivinar.

-Eh… Sí, claro, siempre me visto con ella… El suyo también lo es –Afirmo.

-¿Cómo lo reconoció? Artemisa es muy exclusiva con sus modelos, tengo entendido que solo diseña para la familia real –Pregunto confundida, sus palabras podrían haber sido ofensivas pero estaban cargadas de confusión y curiosidad.

-Bueno… eh…

-¿Cómo es eso, mione? Dijiste que mi modelo no era tan caro pero que era de esa diseñadora – Susurro Ginny, quien se había puesto colorada porque eso significaba que era más caro de lo que había pensado, mucho más caro.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños dentro de los próximos diez años –Le contesto Hermione, arrugando su rostro, casi la habían descubierto frente a sus amigos, aunque se salvo de contestarle a la señora Malfoy porque empezó la boda.

Había bailado casi todos los bailes con Viktor, aunque este ahora bailaba con la espectacular nueva señora Weasley, por lo que se fue asentar junto a Gabrielle, que miraba horrorizada, por el rabillo del ojo, la cara de bobo de Ron. Le dolían los pies de tanto bailar, la boda estaba siendo un completo éxito, todos alababan la decoración, los vestidos, la comida, los músicos, entre muchas otras actividades que Hermione había creado para abatir el aburrimiento.

El baile de Fleur y Viktor llego a su fin, entonces Bill se aproximo a su bella esposa, con los ojos brillantes de amor y ternura, a pedirle el próximo baile, el cual ella se lo concedió con una sonrisita boba de enamorada. El violento contraste entre ambos era apabullante: la bella y la bestia, luego del ataque de un hombre lobo, Bill había quedado con todo su rostro marcado de por vida, casi desfigurado, todos habían pensado que la boda se suspendería porque la superficial Fleur Delacour no querría saber nada con ese monstruo pero se habían equivocado, como la esposa que sería lo cuido, le puso cremas, le daba todo lo que necesitara con infinito amor, y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que pensaba sobre la nueva apariencia de su futuro esposo, ella respondía: " Su exterior no me importa, con mi belleza tenemos más que suficiente, lo amo por lo que es, no por lo que aparenta". Con esas palabras, la veela abandonaba el lugar donde se encontrara con una vuelta de su rubia melena, dejando a todos anonadados por ese interior que nadie había sabido ver. Hermione ansiaba un amor así, o lo había deseado porque ahora ya no sabía que quería, excepto su venganza, su dulce revancha contra Bellatrix.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se había dado cuenta de que una persona se había sentado a su lado, el cuerpo de su vecino emanaba una suave colonia masculina de calidad, enviando ondas de placer al olfato de Hermione, un olor a nieve la envolvió recordándole aquellos divertidos veranos en las montañas con sus padres.

-¿Bailas, Granger? –Le pregunto la voz seseante de Malfoy, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-Eh… Bueno –Y acepto la mano que su antigua némesis le ofrecía, percatándose que Draco le hacia una seña al DJ, empezando un vals-. ¿Pero como... ¡¿Nott!?

-Si, Theodore es el reconocido DJ que le regale a los novios, ¿No sabías que se gana así la vida? –Le pregunto, mientras pasaban bailando cerca de Luna Lovegood, quien sonreía con cara de boba pero bailaba completamente sola.

-No, nunca lo podría haber creído de no verlo hoy.

-Su padre lo desheredo hace un año cuando Theo escapo de su casa para no unirse al Señor Tenebroso –Comento al pasar-. Por eso se niega a la caridad y trabaja como una persona normal, a pesar de ser el único descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico.

-Muchos otros tendrían que seguir su ejemplo, ¿No, Malfoy? –Dijo con mordacidad, estaba claro a que otros se refería.

-Mi madre se niega a que trabaje, mas allá se dirigir las empresas de mi padre y de las misiones, claro –Hermione no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se retiraban del lugar, saliendo hacia el patio, pasando desapercibidos para todos.

-¿Misiones?

-Hoy estoy en la primera en unos meses, busco a mi pupila, ¿No la has visto, Hermione? –El sonido de su nombre en los labios del ex mortifago hizo que las entrañas de Hermione dieran un vuelco.

-No creo.

-Ella y yo buscamos lo mismo, en la misma persona, por eso Dumbledore me envió a buscarla, como no hay miembros libres de misiones en la Orden del Fénix, me envió a mí, Hermione.

Las voces de la carpa eran apenas escuchadas, solo el canto de los grillos y animales de la noche se escuchaban en el silencio, aunque Hermione estaba segura que Malfoy podía oír los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

-¿Sabes a quien quiero matar?

-Si, a mi tía.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dices buscar lo mismo que yo? –Replico confundida.

-Cuando terminamos el quinto curso, el Innombrable mando a llamar a mi padre y le dijo que me quería entre sus filas, sin excusas, era un castigo por haberse dejado agarrar en el ministerio, creo que lo recuerdas, pero mis padres se negaron, no querían que yo me metiera entre los mortifagos de prueba, quienes eran ocupados como cerdos y enviados al matadero –Empezó a contar con una cadencia extraña en su voz, entre las penumbras, Hermione vio que sus ojos grises se sumían en recuerdos nada agradables, por lo que inconscientemente, tomo su mano para darle apoyo moral y que continuara su relato-. Pero, el Señor tenebroso le dijo a Bellatrix que se ocupara de convencerlos de que me entregaran, porque me habían escondido, y dejo en un claro a mis dos padres, atándolos, uno frente al otro. Primero, los torturo hasta que no sentían sus músculos, y segundo, lo llamo. Tenía a un dementor preparado cerca del bosque, he hizo que el dementor le diera el beso a m padre, frente a los ojos de mi madre, a quien le puso un imperio, obligándola a ver toda la horrible escena.

La boca de Hermione estaba seca, pastosa por la impresión de ese relato, nunca se había imaginado que alguien podía ser tan cruel con su propia hermana, sangre de su sangre, solo por un objetivo que ni siquiera era suyo.

-Por eso quiero venganza, igual que tu, mi madre quedo trastornada, tanto que lo único que hizo por meses era coser ropa para unas muñecas antiguas, diseñando muchos vestido, hasta que decidí protegerla como podía, ofreciéndole mi lealtad a Dumbledore a cambio de su protección. Aunque ahora es diseñadora, usted ya lo tienes que saber, ¿No, Lady Hermione Jane Harrington Granger, Duquesa de Meyerhoft?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Susurro Hermione entre su estupor, sabia su mayor secreto y no lo había contado.

-Mi madre adopto el nombre de Artemisa, es demasiado obvio. Pero no es eso que te traje aquí, si no a avisarte que Albus me pidió ser tu instructor, quieres vencer a Bellatrix por lo que nadie mejor que su ex pupilo para que te enseñe –Le dijo Draco.

La mente de Hermione trabajo a toda velocidad, pensando en cómo hubiera habido una mejor opción, ella misma había escuchado como Bellatrix había trabajado con Draco cuando esté era mortifago y se había sorprendido más que nunca cuando no entrego a Dumbledore, si no que se unió a él y la orden. Ahora que ella seria miembro también, esa era su mejor opción, además de que nadie, ni sus amigos, sabrían que había pasado con sus padres ni nada, porque eso era lo que Bellatrix buscaba, que el trió se debilitara con el ataque a su integrante más inteligente, solo que nunca culparía a Harry por lo ocurrido, él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido pero tampoco le contaría para que empezara a echarse la culpa a sí mismo. Lo conocía demasiado como para no saber su complejo de culpabilidad.

-¿Cuándo empezaríamos, profesor? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona, había dado su respuesta porque haría todo lo que estuviera a su mano para que en el momento de su enfrentamiento con Bellatrix, fuera la mejor de ambas. Costara lo que costase.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	3. Vuelta a Hogwarts

_**Hola! Este nuevo capítulo comenzara con las etapas que eran referencia a las "hermosas" expresiones de una buena amiga mía: Romina, quien usa muchas oraciones como: "No te caga ni con activia", "Cuando sea grande quiero ser como vos", "C.E.C." (Abreviación propia de mi educado grupo de amigas y que se espantaran con su significado, por esta razón este relato es M) y "Esta más rico que comer pollo con la mano". Lo de reír hasta llorar, también proviene de ella. Les aconsejo que memoricen algunas porque no pondre tantas advertencias en capitulos venideros :P :) Desde este chap comenzara la verdadera historia de Hermione, y de sus dos amigas, aunque tambien se sumaran muchos otros personajes. He estado algo distraida porque un "pequeño" amor llego a mi vida, aunque ese tiempo se acabara muy pronto ¬¬ pero por ustedes mejor, las cosas se pondran calientes en la historia y tengo que estar en plenas facultades para escribir y no pensando en Él.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Qué es activia? Para quien no sepa, es un yogur con propiedades de lacsante xD**_

* * *

**El Renacer del Fénix**

**Capitulo 03: Vuelta a Hogwarts**

* * *

Finalizaban las vacaciones cuando el hecho que rompió la gran amistad ocurrió, dejando un paramo entre los integrantes del gran trió dorado, Harry, Ronald y Hermione, entre quienes ya los lazos, que habían forjado siete años antes, ya estaban estirados de tanto resistir las constantes discusiones y peleas. Dieron su último tirón y se rompieron, por ese último día de vacaciones en la madriguera:

La mañana fue tranquila, les había transmitido a todos una extraña paz por la falta de noticias desde la Orden, aun cuando Hermione estaba expectante porque al otro día empezaría otro año en Hogwarts, aunque este sería distinto a todos los antiguos. Aun cuando en el fondo, la pena por sus padres seguía vigente, sabía cuál era la manera de vengar su muerte: nunca dándose por vencida, manteniendo su fortaleza hasta el final.

Luego de la boda de Bill y Fleur no habían pasado grandes cosas, solo otro intento de derrocar el ministerio, fallaron por suerte, y otra fuga en Azkaban, incluyendo que los dementores se unieron a las causas mortifagas, aunque esos pequeños hechos poco tuvieron que ver con este día que terminaría en tragedia.

Todos habían decidido ir a almorzar a un lago cercano a la Madriguera, cerca también de la casa de Luna, por lo que está y su padre se sumaron a la gran pandilla que formaban, tan variopintos como la vida misma. Como siempre Ronald se había destacado con su forma bruta e irrespetuosa de comer, por lo que Hermione, Ginny y Luna se habían retirado a comer cerca del lago.

-Otro año más… -dijo Ginny, antes de pegarle un bocado a su comida.

-Sí, uno mas –concordó Hermione con un suspiro, le costaba no contarle la verdad a sus mejores amigas, incluso más aun que a Ron y Harry porque, a pesar de todo, era una chica y tenía que tener "colegas" femeninas.

-¿Hagamos un juego muggle? ¿Verdad o prenda? –Dijo Luna en sus benditas ensoñaciones, con sus ojos azules brillantes y su cabello rubio de hada volando libremente en una de las últimas brisas veraniegas. Una dicha que dentro de unos meses no podría darse, el que cada unas de las ráfagas de ese cálido viento le acariciara el cuero cabelludo y jugara miles de juegos con los mechones casi blancos a la luz del sol.

-¡Dale! ¡Me encanta ese juego! –Grito Ginny, aunque luego su cara se descompuso-. Aunque aun no lo he jugado nunca.

Las tres risas no se hicieron esperar, repiqueteando en el claro como monedas cayendo en un acera, trayendo un pequeño repique de campanillas y la sensación de plenitud que solo sientes con la buena compañía de las personas que quieres. Aunque un grito interrumpió un poco la paz, además, solo hizo que las risas continuaran porque es sentir la voz de Ronald: ¡Arañas!, les trajo a colación un misterioso frasco que George se había guardado con cuidado en su mochila sonriendo perversamente.

-Es fácil, como estamos en una ronda, por ejemplo, yo te pregunto cuál de las dos opciones que eliges, si seleccionas verdad, te hare una pregunta y tú me contestas con la verdad –Empezó Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo, trayendo los viejos tiempos a su memoria, recordando cuando sus padres la hacían callar porque les resultaba incomodo que su hijita supiera más que ellos-. En cambio, si elijes prenda o reto, tendrás que cumplir un reto.

-¡Ese es! Aunque, entendí que te tenias que sacar una prenda de ropa… -Contesto Luna, rascándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo muy concentrada frente a la mirada incrédula de Hermione y Ginny, quienes pensaban que estaba más loca que de costumbre.

-Bien, ¿Quién comienza? –Pregunto Ginny, muy entusiasmada, mientras los gritos de los varones detrás de la maraña de arboles se escuchaban insultos y maldiciones.

-¡Yo! ¡Te pregunto a ti, Ginny! ¿Verdad o reto? –Grito Luna.

-Verdad.

-¿Sientes algo por Harry?

-La verdad… Ya no es lo mismo… Fue como cuando consigues un juguete nuevo, lo has deseado tanto, lo peleaste mucho, y cuando lo tienes ya no valió la pena, toda la emoción se fue –Contesto llena de congoja y vergüenza-. No es que sea un superficial o mimada, pero mi idea de estar con Harry siempre fue un sueño para mi, uno de esos imposibles.

Un silencio neutro recorrió el pequeño grupo, cada una pensando en muchos pensamientos contradictorios porque por un lado, Hermione y Luna estaban de acuerdo con que Ginny, quien siempre pensó que sería imposible el estar con Harry, pero por otro él se había enamorado de verdad al parecer, aun cuando en el casamiento, su mejor amiga lo pillara mirando a Cho cuando volvió de hablar con Draco.

-Bien, Luna, ¿Te ha gustado alguna vez un chico?

-Sí, claro –Contesto sin ningún pudor-. Hay un chico de Hogwarts que nunca se burla de mí, y una vez me defendió cuando se reían de mis pendientes, dijo que su mama tenía unos iguales, dejando callados a Justin y los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Y nunca nos contaste eso? –Gritaron al unisonó, Hermione y Ginny demasiado anonadadas para cerrar la boca de cómo les había quedado por la sorpresa.

-Oh, es que Theodore es siempre muy callado, aunque tiene una voz muy masculina y unas manos grandes, varoniles si –los pequeños cachetes de Luna se pusieron del color del cabello de Ginny, quien no lograba procesar ningún Theodore de todos los chicos que ella conocía. Lovegood se mordió su labios inferior recordando la figura de ese chico que la hacía sentir que tenia nargles en su estomago.

-¿Nott? ¿El ermitaño de Slytherin? –La boca de Hermione llegaba ahora al piso, junto con la de Ginny, quien dijo:

-Luna… Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, amante del peligro enredándote con una serpiente –Ese comentario genero las risas mas contagiosas que hubieran escuchado, tanto rieron que hasta los estómagos les dolieron y las lagrimas empezaron a saltar de sus ojos.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Coff… Hermione, ¿Le darías a algún slytherin? –Los ojos castaños de Ginny brillaron de malignidad por la pregunta de Luna.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Como… El príncipe de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy, el que está más rico que comer pollo con la mano –Y se mordió el labio con pasión, haciendo una mueca de éxtasis extremo para risa de sus amigas-. ¿Le darías?

-Mmmm.… Si es un caso muy, muy hipotético… ¡Obviamente que si! Me resulta muy desagradable su personalidad, pero hay que admitir que es… Ufff… una fuerza de la naturaleza –Suspiro Hermione, confesando una gran verdad que sentía desde unos años atrás. Nunca se había sincerado así con nadie, pero existía algo en Draco Malfoy que no lograda descifrar, era como un enigma constante-. Ginny, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Me gusta el peligro: reto –Modulo con gracias, con sus ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

Solo que la pelirroja nunca pensó en Hermione como una fría y vengativa persona, siempre seria la pequeña castaña con buen corazón, la persona de la que nadie pensaría mal o criticaría por su perfecta perfección aparente. Sin embargo, Ginny se equivoco, dándose cuenta de su error cuando la expresión de su amiga paso rápidamente de inocente a diabólicamente slytherin. Los amables ojos castaños de Hermione se transformaron, ante la vista atónita de sus mejores amigas, en dos rendijas que transmitían maldad y amor al sufrimiento ajeno, mientras que las palabras salían de su boca, sentenciando el destino de Ginevra Weasley:

-Mañana, cuando vayamos en el tren hacia Hogwarts, tendrás que besar al primer slytherin que veas, sin excepción alguna.

* * *

**¿Se animara Ginny a cumplir el desafío? Comenten!**


	4. De Besos Y Rechazos

_Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron o se adhirieron a la historia… Para ustedes está dedicado este capítulo…_

* * *

**El Renacer del Fénix**

**Capitulo 04: De besos y rechazos**

* * *

El expreso a Hogwarts salió de la estación de King Cross, el andén 9 ¾ como todos los años, a tiempo y con todos sus alumnos dentro, dejando detrás una estela de humo y los corazones acongojados de padres. Por primera vez, los de Hermione no se encontraban en la parada, y este fue una huella que no logro olvidar en todo el camino.

Aunque la mente que no dejaba de trabajar era la de Ginevra, quien temerosa recordaba la escena del día anterior, la apuesta realizada con Hermione y que, increíblemente, si no la realizaba le aparecerían muchos forúnculos en su piel de alabastro. Esto causaba un tremendo terror en la pelirroja, decía que no podría aguantar más allá de las pecas, las que ya tenía. Por eso, su conciencia no dejaba de atormentarla con preguntas irritantes: ¿Y si se topaba con Crabbe? O incluso peor, ¿Goyle, con su altura y gordura, su pelo graso, nariz de cerdo goteante?

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo mientras penetraba en el cubículo del baño para ponerse su ropa antes de llegar a Hogwarts, era prefecta y tendría que recorrer los pasillos del tren para preservar la paz, justo la misma que se había instalado desde que salieron los gemelos. Rio por lo bajo al recordar que eran los principales alborotadores de los vagones o que, la noche anterior, revisando la maleta de Ron, metieron arañas de goma peludas (nuevos chistes de su tienda) dentro de sus zapatos.

Se miro brevemente en el espejo del compartimiento, repasando su apariencia: su pelo pelirrojo estaba algo más largo, liso hasta casi su cintura, sus ojos verdes resplandecían en su casi impoluta piel, aunque con unas pocas pecas en su nariz respingona y sus mejillas. La falda dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas que se habían broceado un poco en el verano y sus pechos estaban casi tan voluminosos como los de Luna, la más pechugona de sus dos amigas, dejando a Hermione como la más "tabla", realzados por el uniforme escolar. Tomando su bolsa, saco un delineador de ojos que le robo a Hermione y se coloco un poco, haciendo resaltar aun más sus ojos verdes, tan encantadores y luminosos, según siempre le había dicho Dean cuando estaban juntos.

Su relación con Harry era muy rara, casi no hablaban, no se besaban, ¡No se veían! Eso le daba jaqueca a Ginny, quien creía que un novio tiene que estar más con la novia que con su cuñado, siendo este el caso en el que se encontraba. Además, estaba más concentrado en Voldemort y todas esas misiones secretas en las que la dejaba de lado porque era demasiado pequeña o, simplemente, no era necesaria en ellas. Cansada de esa situación, salió del cubículo ya cambiada con la intención de ir a comprarse un dulce que le mejorara el humor.

Ese verano había estado trabajando para algunos muggles haciendo la limpieza de sus casas, finalmente, con su paga ya cambiada a Galeones, junto un poco dinerillo para darse muchos, bastantes en realidad, de sus gusto favoritos. Comer chocolates, ranas, grageas, no era común en ella cuando podía gastarlo en ropa o accesorios de belleza aunque, simplemente, cosas que veía y, por fin, podría comprar sin pensar en si mañana tendría para comer o no.

La libertad financiera era excelente, se dijo a si misma mientras la señora del carrito se aproximaba a donde ella se encontraba, traía barras enormes de chicles, chocolates, y todos los caramelos que se podía imaginar, ella podría elegir lo que se le antojara. Por eso, cuando llego la señora, con su siempre amable sonrisa, dijo:

-Deme algo de cada cosa, por favor –Susurro, feliz de darse las mañas a sí misma.

-Aquí tienes, preciosa –Contesto la matrona, pasándole una bolsa con caramelos de todos los gustos y sabores-. Son…

-Cóbreme lo de la joven –Interrumpió una voz imperiosa desde atrás de Ginny, quien sintió un poderoso pecho pegado a su espalda, los pectorales marcados y u estomago plano indicaban que el poseedor de ese varonil sonido iba al gimnasio o, por lo menos, practicaba bastante el deporte. Le sonaba ligeramente conocida, aunque no se le podía ocurrir ninguna persona a quien asociar ese tremendo físico y nadie podía cambiar de un verano para el otro. Se empezó a dar vuelta cuando la señora le paso el vuelto, y el pecho se pego aun mas a ella, dejándola sin respiración, solo dio una bocanada cuando el carrito cambio de vagón, dejándolos solos.

Cuando por fin se dio vuelta, observo al objeto de su apuesta: un slytherin. Solo que no era cualquier sly, era Blaise Zabinni en persona, el mejor amigo del príncipe de las serpientes y su vasallo más fiel. Parecía increíble que le hubiera pagado los dulces y tuviera uno de sus mechones cerca de su aristocrática nariz, oliendo la fragancia del shampoo de Ginevra como si fuera el néctar de un dios.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Cuando creciste tanto, pequeña Weasley? –Susurro cerca de su oído, aunque Ginny solo tenía presente las palabras de Hermione: "El primer slytherin con el que te cruces" y ese era Zabinni-. ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser una flacucha niña para convertirte en una… voluptuosa mujer? –Y con vulgaridad señalo sus pechos y su trasero.

-Bajo tu nariz demasiado alta, Zabinni –Le dijo desdeñosa, pensado en como lo besaría.

-La pequeña Ginevra sabe jugar –Rio con sarcasmo, dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes, contra su rostro moreno, su piel era más oscura que la canela que ocupaba su madre para cocinar. Sus ojos eran dos piedras negras y brillantes que tenían puesta su atencion en ella, cohibiéndola de una manera que hacía temblar sus piernas, aunque su sonrisa era impresionante: abarcaba todo su rostro y hacia brillar aun mas sus luceros. Solo su sonrisa le creaba mariposas en el estomago y le hacía querer comerse a ese hombre como a un maldito chocolate.

-Y muy bien –Y le dio un pequeño pico, mísero comparado con los besos de Dean, pero solo fue necesario eso y sintió las cadenas, del hechizo por la apuesta, que se rompían liberándola del acuerdo. Aunque algo le salió mal: creyó que él la apartaría con asco y la insultaría, no que la tomaría por los hombros, cambiaria de posiciones y la pondría contra la pared del compartimiento, apretándose contra ella como si fuera un naufrago y su tabla de salvación. Los labios de Zabinni abrieron los de ella con brusquedad, metiendo su lengua dentro del dulce néctar de Ginny, llevándola al cielo. Esta gimió brevemente antes de empezar a jugar una guerra apasionada, no había reglas porque no eran necesarias, ellos solos se entendían mientras se besaban más y más profundo. Hasta que lo sitio: las manos de Blaise se posaron en su trasero y, agarrando con fuerza, clavando los dedos en su carne tierna, la elevo hasta que coloco sus piernas alrededor de él. Y su miembro tieso, encarcelado bajo varias capas de ropa, se sintió como el hierro candente bajo el coño de Ginny. El beso llego a su fin cuando unas voces se sintieron desde alguna parte, entonces, Zabinni le puso fin con un duro mordisco en el abultado labio inferior de Ginny, haciéndole salir una pequeña gota de sangre.

Los ojos de ambos demostraban que habían estado haciendo cualquier cosa menos algo inocente, pero aun más cuando Blaise, sin apartar su vista de los ojos verdes que lo tenían cautivo, paso uno de sus morenos dedos por el labio de la pelirroja y lo lamio con sensualidad.

-Nos vemos, Ginny, quiero ver si tu carácter le hace justicia a tu cabello –Y con un guiño se fue, dejando a Ginevra con cara de tonta en medio de un pasillo, atontada por lo que acababa de pasar: nunca se había sentido así, con nadie.

* * *

Mirando por la ventana, Hermione sintió una ráfaga de frio, cuando la puerta del compartimiento solitario en el que se encontraba fue invadido por un ser rubio, que no valoraba la privacidad ajena, o así pensó ella en ese momento. Justamente había estado pensando en el comienzo de su venganza, el sentimiento persistía en su interior tal y como cuando tomo la decisión, pero el no contarle a sus amigos la estaba matando poco a poco. Nunca les había escondido sus secretos y menos uno tan grande como era ese de que sus padres ya no estuvieran entre los vivos.

¿Dónde practicarían? ¿Cómo y a qué horas? ¿Qué le enseñaría? ¿Serian hechizos increíblemente potentes que no pudiera manejar? ¿Qué magia era tan potente que podría derrotar a semejante bruja como era Bellatrix? Porque aun cuando la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione sabía que ella era casi invencible. Solo que la palabra clave era casi, algún modo debía de existir y lo descubriría costara lo que costase.

Solo que mientras ella estaba tan pensativa, metida profundamente en sus cavilaciones, la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta con toda suavidad y delicadeza, dejando penetrar a un alto y rubio ser humano: Draco Malfoy, quien cerro sigilosamente el panel para darse vuelta que dársela mirando con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos grises, tales como nubes en la tormenta. Parecía tan tranquila observando el relieve pasajero por la ventanilla con unos pequeños cascos metidos en sus orejas, desde ellos se podía percibir un ligero murmullo inaudible que le hizo arrugar la nariz aristocrática del rubio. Con impresión toco suavemente su hombro, haciéndola saltar en el lugar y verlo con ojos asustados.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Me asustaste!

-Creo que en otras mujeres provoco otra sensación muy distinta –Observo con fanfarronería, estaba claro que sabía el rostro de adonis que poseía o el cuerpo delgado pero tonificado del que alardeaba, el cual mucho tenia para envidiar algunos chicos de su edad, tan fofos o en poca forma.

-Ja, ha, engreído –Lo miro con sus cejas alzadas, marcando aun más el sarcasmo que señalaban sus palabras.

-Mira, Granger, no he venido a que me ataques.

-Entonces, ¿A qué has venido, Malfoy?

-A informarte que desde el 7 de septiembre, todos los viernes tendrás un taller de escrituras rúnicas desde las siete de la tarde hasta las diez, o eso es lo que les diras a todos los que te pregunten qué haces a esa hora –La sonrisa estilo Malfoy: torcida y con solo una comisura elevada, fue clavada en el rostro de Draco, con satisfacción y engreimiento dibujados en su faz.

-¿En dónde?

-Sala de Menesteres, o la nueva y mejorada Sala de Menesteres, que solo Dumbledore, yo y tú sabemos de su existencia.

-¿Dumbledore logro hacer una nueva?

-No, según parece la magia de Hogwarts es indefinible y reparo la antigua, solo que con el Profesor logramos cambiarla de lugar y ponerle contraseña, como las puertas de las casas, además, buscara una coartada desde octubre en adelante, allí empezaremos a reforzar los hechizos y maldiciones que te enseñare, o las técnicas en este caso porque algo nuevo es difícil de enseñarte –Admitió el rubio.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles son las ideas de coartada? He estado pensando que sería bueno restaurar la antigua tradición de los Premios Anuales, se abolió en 1950 pero se podrá reincorporar solo con un recuento de los mejores alumnos, en este caso seriamos nosotros –Sugirió Hermione, dejando con la boca abierta a Draco, aunque este, orgulloso, no lo demostró en su rostro que siguió tan pétreo como siempre.

-Buena idea, ya mismo se la planteare a Dumbledore.

-Me pareció escuchar que le llamaste Profesor, ¿Desde cuándo le tienes tanto respeto? –Elevo sus cejas, haciendo más que obvio el momento: cuando Draco trato de matarlo.

-Exacto, desde que salvo a mi madre y la mantiene un poco cuerda con sus locas historias cuando la va a visitar al centro de rehabilitación –La mandíbula de Malfoy se marcaba fuertemente, como si estuviera apretado sus dientes para no morderla o maldecirla en este caso.

-¿Rehabilitación? –Susurro confundida, sabía que los padres de Malfoy fueron castigados por la traición de su hijo y que Lucius termino asesinado pero no recordaba haberse enterado de los pormenores del hecho.

-Sí, rehabilitación, pero no es de tu incumbencia el porqué, sangre sucia –Dijo con asco, aunque en sus ojos brillo otra emoción muy distinta al odio, pareció, por unos cortos y efímeros segundos que agradecía su preocupación por lo que le hubiera pasado a Draco, pero pronto se convención de que solo fue una ilusión porque rápidamente corrió su cara con brusquedad, levantándose del asiento cercano desde donde le había estado hablando.

-¿Problemas con la bebida? O, quizás, ¿Arrepentida de haber tenido un monstruo como tú? –El provocarlo empeoro la situación, pero Hermione no quiso admitir que esas palabras fueron llevadas a su boca por el resentimiento: hacia mucho que no le decía esa palabra tan denigrante.

-¡Cállate! –Se dio vuelta con rapidez y le apunto con la varita la garganta, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abría, revelando a Ron Weasley, quien al instante saco la suya y le amenazo a Draco.

-¡Suéltala, Malfoy! –Gruño.

-¡Vaya, si no es más que el caballero de la armadura usada! –Grito con asco, Draco, con sus ojos brillando de furia, el comadreja una vez más hacia de héroe.

-Malfoy, vete –Susurro Hermione, sabiendo que esos dos se irían rápidamente a los hechizos y a nadie le gustaría la situación, que complicaría las cosas-. Ve a darle mi mensaje a Dumbledore, es importante que lo reciba antes de la cena, Malfoy, como él te lo ordeno.

-Está bien, te avisare lo que responda –Y arreglándose la túnica, se fue con mirada resentida y llena de emociones que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

-¿Herms, estas bien?

-Sí, Ron, estoy bien –Dijo Hermione cuando el rubio se fue, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

-¿A que vino el hurón albino?

-Dumbledore tiene una propuesta y quiere hablar conmigo apenas llegue al colegio, antes de la cena en el Gran Salón.

-Debe de ser importante para hablarlo antes de la cena –El gran apetito de Ron todos los años era legendario por todo el colegio, de eso nadie se sorprendía nunca, si siquiera los chicos nuevos que, incluso, venían preparados para el espectáculo de Ronald tratando de hablar con dos piernas de pollo dentro de su boca.

-Sí, debe serlo.

-Eh… Quería… Te andaba buscando porque… Bueno… Necesito hablar de algo… importante contigo…. –Los titubeos de Ron la pusieron nerviosa, observo como el pelirrojo se paso los dedos por el cabello desordenándolo aun más de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Tanto que tartamudeas, comadreja? –Dijo Draco mientras penetraba en el pequeño recinto, con una carta ya en sus manos-. Volví con la respuesta, fue inmediata y necesito ultimar detalles, Granger. Ustedes continúen hablando.

Ron le dio la espalda con brusquedad, antes de lanzarle una amenazadora mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera, aunque no al príncipe de Slytherin que era Draco Malfoy, sentado y limpiando con la mano sus pantalones distraídamente. La imagen de un caballero, excepto por la mirada divertida que le mando a Hermione, quien eligio seguir conversando con Ro cuando dijo:

-¿Si?

-Herms, tu sabes que entre nosotros pasa algo, siempre ha habido como… una chispa… Y este año… bueno…. ¿No te parece que todos esperan que estemos juntos?... Quiero decir…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Esas palabras, el año pasado, hubieran hecho saltar el corazón de Hermione. Sin embargo, actualmente carecían de importancia ante los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en la vida de Hermione, no tenían ninguna sustancia ni completaban un sueño como antes. Ahora ya no era su mayor ambición ser novia del bueno de Ron, casarse y tener sus hijos; su deseo era venganza, a cualquier precio, todo sacrificio tendría sentido si le lograba quitar todo lo que más quería como ella lo hizo con Hermione. Solo que Ron, sin saber el grado en que las cosas habían cambiado desde el anterior año, dio por hecho de que el silencio de Hermione era cualquier otra cosa menos una negativa, justo antes de acercar sus labios a los de Hermione y besarla suavemente. Mientras que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que la postura de Draco se ponía rígida y que de sus ojos escapaban relámpagos que querían matar a Ronald.

-Perdona, Ron, pero no puedo –Las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro porque le estaba rompiendo el corazón a su amigo, pero ya no sentía amor hacia él y eso era innegable. Por eso, rompiendo el beso, se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ron anonadado y resentido junto a un burlesco Draco Malfoy.

-Joder, comadreja, ni una sangre sucia te quiere de novio –Rio con sorna Draco.

-¡Cállate, Huron! –Gruño, sin creer aun que Hermione le hubiera humillado frente a su peor enemigo, más centrado en la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar que en los sentimientos de rechazo u otra emoción encontrada que pudiera obtener. Se retiro del compartimiento mirando la burla que cargaban los ojos grises de Draco, quien en su interior sentía una extraña sensación de triunfo… Pero, ¿De qué?

* * *

**Continuara….**


End file.
